


Black Butler Oneshots

by Hoziest



Series: Oneshots [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois Trancy Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Claude Faustus, Awkward Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Traumatized Alois Trancy, Traumatized Ciel Phantomhive, all my homies hate claude faustus, fuck claude faustus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziest/pseuds/Hoziest
Summary: Who knows how often this'll be updated? Probably very angsty and triggering, warnings found at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Series: Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011585
Kudos: 17





	1. Oh I Swear To You, I'll Be There For You - Cielois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 Times Ciel Helped Alois With Trauma, 1 Time Alois Helped Ciel, And 1 Time They Helped Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Panic attacks, nightmares, semi-nsfw (really just heavy making out), mention of death, sexual abuse, childhood rape  
> This isn't a songfic but Drive By is stuck in my head so I listened to it while writing this. AU where Hannah still helped Alois but didn't make a deal and she ended up dying instead, so Ciel also isn't a demon.

1:

The young Earl walked up to his estate, which now held another, slightly older, Earl in it's depths. After Claude and Hannah had died, and the demon triplets were the only company left, Alois had decided to stay in Phantomhive Manor. Sebastian decided there would be benefits, so now the annoying fake-Trancy was his permanent housemate. He had been absent on an assignment when Alois' things had been moved, and had only just gotten back, expecting a loud "CIIIEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL" to ring throughout the grounds.

The relative silence, in comparison, left him much more on edge.

There was the usual "Hello Master"s from his servants, but no high pitched whining or giggly shouting that Alois was known for. Ciel decided to check the boy's room (not because he cared, obviously not, he just wanted to make sure the git wasn't dead and making a mess of his spare room).

He thought he heard sniffling behind the large wooden door, but brushed it off because _surely that was ridiculous, maybe he was just throwing another fit_ (even if he only threw fits for attention, which he couldn't get while locked in his room). He knocked, only to receive no response. No joyful opening and obnoxious squealing, no yelling to go away and leave him alone, not even a humph. Just... silence. Ciel opened the door, concerned because he was sure that the other Earl was in there.

And he was, sat on his bed staring at a portrait with unseeing eyes, tears slowly trickling down his face but he didn't seem aware of it. "Trancy?" The grey-haired boy asked, getting the same answer as before (that is to say, none). "...Alois?"

The use of his first name got the blond's attention, who immediately snapped his head to the intruder. "Hello Ciel, come to visit?!" The exclamation was expected, but his voice was emptier than before (it had only sounded truly happy when he was sharing Ciel's body, but this was worse than normal).

"Are you alright?" His concern got the best of him (he _didn't_ care for the other boy, he _did not_ ).

"Oh, what's this? You care! Not to worry, Ciel, I'm feeling just peachy!" Normally he would be bouncing around by now, but he was stalk still, smile strained, eyes red and still glazed over from tears.

"You're crying, Trancy. That doesn't sound 'peachy' to me." He awaited the "but you said Alois earlier!" that he was sure would come from the Earl's mouth, but instead the blond just reached for his face, pulling his hand back in shock when it touched the moisture still on his cheeks.

"I..." His facade fell, biting his bottom lip as he furrowed his brows, "I hadn't even realized. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, though..."

"Alright, now that you're back to your annoying self," he wasn't, not even close, "I'm going to take my leave-"

"Don't!" Alois didn't seem to register that he was the one who spoke for a moment, but when he did he turned his head back to the younger boy. "Please... don't leave. Hannah, Claude, Luka... I can't take you too." All at once Ciel realized what had happened (he knew of that feeling all to well), so he simply yelled out to Sebastian for some tea and sat next to the other, comfortable silence between them.

2.

Ciel's servants were nice. Mey-Rin was always up for conversation, Baldroy let him help cook sometimes and wasn't annoyed by his impatient nature, Tanaka always let him sit and have some tea with him, and Finny always caught the young Earl when he threw himself at him, careful not to hurt the other. A stark difference from life with Claude, Hannah, and the demon triplets, a universe away from how he was allowed to act in _there_.

It scared him. 

When he was snarky and the cook threw quips right back at him, he cowered away. When the maid tripped and ruined any essence of perfect composure and simply laughed it off, he felt a lump of fear in his throat; for her or himself he still wasn't sure. When the gardener forgot his own strength and broke something, he felt the need to scream out of frustration, fear, glee, and a thousand other emotions. When the former butler "deflated" and ceased to speak, he felt his heart jump into his throat. They were so klutzy, so ditzy, so _human_ , that it made him want to claw his own skin off so he didn't have to deal with the unknown. 

One night when he jumped and nearly broke a glass when an explosion sounded from the kitchen, Ciel bit the bullet. "What's got you all uptight? Surely you aren't that scared of a measly loud noise, not after a month dealing with the trigger happy twit."

"It's just... why do you let them stay? I mean, they mess up all the time, you don't seem the type to put up with it."

The Earl just shrugged. "Largely different from your demon servants? It's simple, they're useful. Mey-Rin may trip over her own two feet, but it's because she's farsighted, and when she needs to use a gun she has a shot that outmatches any other. I'd get her a new pair of glasses with the correct prescription, but she refuses. Baldroy may have an... affinity, for explosives, but it comes to a battlefield or assassination attempt, that works largely in our favor. Finny hardly knows his own strength, but you can hardly blame him. He can take care of work that would otherwise require 10 men, domestic or otherwise. Tanaka... well, he was my father's butler. He cannot work anymore, but he has more experience in this line of work than any others in this house. Besides, they make good company."

Alois was shocked, both because that was the most Ciel had ever spoke and because he spoke so _highly_ of those who were, by all means, below him. No wonder they liked working for him, cared for him; he did so as well.

Their game of chess resumed at that, and the older Earl slowly but surely laughing along and helping when messes were made.

3.

Sebastian, was a different matter when it came to the servants. He was a butler, like Claude, he had a deal with his master, like Claude, he was a _demon_ , like _Claude_ , but at the same time he was different. He actually cared for Ciel, and did his job with a form of care, instead of just to keep within the means of the deal. He also seemed to care for Alois, bringing him food when he didn't feel like eating in the dining room and helping him around the estate when he was lost. Finally, it was the demon bandaging a wound he received with more care than Claude ever did, despite only doing it under command of Ciel ("don't want you bleeding out on my floor," the boy had said. He was considering just kissing him already, his fancy had been caught long ago and he was sure that it was returned at this point), that had him screaming and demanding ( _pleading_ ) the butler out of his room.

"The hell was that, Trancy?" A voice came from the doorway not long after his sobs had faded into hiccups. It sounded concerned rather than angry, and a glance to its owner's face revealed it correct.

"C-Claud-de..." was all he could say, voice wavering around the retched name that had attempted to kill him. Ciel just nodded, closed the door, and sat by Alois like he had a few times now. They sat in silence for what could've been hours, slowly scooting closer together until Alois' blond locks flowed down the other's back from where his head was perched on the (much shorter) shoulder.

"Aloise? It's nearly suppertime," Ciel whispered, as always he had dropped the older boy's surname while he was in such an upset state.

"Hmm," Aloise responded, lifting his head only to make eye contact with a lone, deep cerulean eye, flushed cheeks peeking out from the eyepatch next to it. Aloise grinned, drooping his eyelids lightly and grinning at the younger, clearly smitten boy. As rosy lips fell open slightly, letting out a breath, the older Earl decided to take up his earlier promise.

He'd experienced many, but that kiss was certainly the sweetest.

4\. 

After the inhabitants of Phantomhive Manor, an Indian prince and his servant, a Chinese opium dealer and his assistant, and an odd coffin-seller, Alois thought he was done meeting Ciel's supernatural acquaintances. 

He wished he was correct.

Grell Sutcliff showed up one day asking for Sebastian, which the blond Earl didn't think much of, until he got a better look as Ciel explained who she was.

He was sick of Grim Reapers. They had never done him any favors, and one with hair resembling _Luka's_? That was salt in the wound. So, he simply shut himself in his room without a word until the pesky woman left.

An hour after she did, 30 or so minutes after dinner, he left his room to his boyfriend's. He didn't bother knocking, swinging the door open and flopping face first onto the other's bed, next to where Sebastian was changing him into his nightclothes. The demon went to speak, but Ciel simply motioned him away. Words were no longer needed; as the butler left the bluenette swept the taller into his harms, lying them down into a snuggling position.

5.

It was becoming less and less common for Alois to sleep in his own bed, now that they had told Lizzy of their relationship (she was delighted, the two stayed in their betrothal for appearances but it was an immediate agreement that he and Alois would be the ones truly engaged, one way or another). That also meant he was more aware of the emotion Ciel kept repressed from everyone else, oftentimes even Sebastian.

They came as nightmares.

The blond woke up while it was still dark outside, immediately noticing the writhing figure next to him, the bedsheets damp from sweat and pillow from tears.

"Oh, love," he whispered, sitting up and brushing blue bangs away from the sweaty forehead, muttering assurances to wake his beloved. When Ciel did awake, it was with a gasp as he sat up, nearly headbutting Alois from his spot in the older's lap, mismatched eyes wide. He took in his surroundings, pressing his fingers to his boyfriend's wrist (checking for a pulse, he realized), curling into a ball after a few heartbeats.

"Fire," the bluenette whispered, and that was all that was needed for Alois to crawl up to him and take him back in his arms, kissing his forehead as they sat in the light of the moon, chasing away the horrible memories of years past.

+1

It was that time of year, where Ciel travelled to his summer home without Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian, though he did bring Alois. Because of this, and the fact that Sebastian was out for the night taking care of business needs, it wasn't very surprising that the two boys took the chance to be... intimate.

Intimacy looks very different, however, for people such as them.

Coats and shoes were discarded, shirts untucked and partially unbuttoned, and Ciel's eyepatch long gone as they laid on the bed, Ciel straddling the boy beneath him and kissing hard, when he realized something in his boyfriend, something oh-so-familiar.

He knew he didn't want it, but he was so used to the hands taking whatever they wanted from him, back in the days before Sebastian, that he didn't think twice about giving in. However, the Trancy below him was... trembling. His eyes were clouded, not with lust, but fear and that hazy look that Ciel knew all too well, the look that he was escaping mentally while physically, other things happened. Ciel knew his own body was shaking, and he felt himself starting to escape as well, and he escaped just far enough to think rationally about the situation.

And he did, and came to a decision because really, _what other sense would it make to do this?_ So he let go of the swollen lips, lifted his leg, and lowered himself so he was face-to-face with the older Earl, sharing the air they panted as they both steadied their hearts.

"Ciel? W-what's wrong?" Alois asked, scared that he had done something wrong, something _bad_ , that he would be punished and Ciel wouldn't love him anymore and-

"You don't want this." There was an air of finality, stating that there was no use arguing, but Alois tried anyways.

"O-of course I do! Did I, did I do s-something wrong?" _Damn his stuttering, weak, whore, good for nothing, easy-_

Ciel cut off the thoughts he knew of all too well. "Alois, no you don't. And I don't either," the confession stopped the older before he could speak, staring at the Phantomhive with vulnerable eyes. "Look." He brought up both of their hands, showing how they shook as sky blue pools stared in disbelief. "You, you told me about, what happened before you were... Alois Trancy." He hated how he paused, but it needed to be said. He _wanted_ it to be said. "W-well, um. I, kind of, had the same. Kind of."

"What?" It was hardly more than a breath, as long, nimble fingers reached for still trembling hands.

"When I summoned Sebastian, made a deal with him, I... I was a prisoner. I was kidnapped by a cult, and they... well, they wanted a slave."

Alois nodded, and the silence hung heavy between them. "So, you never...?" The blond asked, making sure he didn't misunderstand.

"God no, I just thought that, you did. Since you were trembling, I figured..."

The elder Earl snorted, falling back in relief. "Well, that's certainly lucky that you noticed then." His breaths were still a little heavy, eyes darting about, so Ciel decided to take action.

"Let's change into our nightclothes and go have a warm drink. I can... read to you, if you'd like?"

Alois cheered. "Let's make hot chocolate!"

"And how do you suppose we do that? We're alone."

"Not all of us grew up noblemen, _Phantomhive_. I'm sure I can find something to make it, with all that chocolate cake you're so fond of." He stuck his tongue out, the faint marking of his failed deal still there as no more than a scar, and in a moment of childish urge Ciel reciprocated.

They changed into their nightshirts and Alois, as promised, made them hot chocolate. They fell asleep on the sofa in front of the fire, open book on their chests where they snuggled into each other.

It was nice to be understood for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Ciel reading to Alois came from another fanfiction I read, and it's so cute I couldn't help but put it in there. This is more than twice as long as my normal oneshots, even with numbers 4 and 5 being super short, but it was really fun to write.


	2. Ken & Barbie - Cielois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of me taking the different Ken & Barbie versions for different fandoms, this time it's Claude we're slandering the hell out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Homophobia, child abuse, mention of cults, rape, prostitution  
>  Modern Human AU, so instead of butlers Claude and Sebastian are Alois and Ciel's adoptive parents. Most of the fire/cult/brothel stuff still happened though, just without being summoned. This song is Ken & Barbie by Kate Gill, the mlm version.

_Two little boys  
Met each other on the playground  
Just like the rest  
Didn't stick out from the crowd  
But between themselves  
They knew they were different  
But they pushed it down  
'Cause nobody would even listen_

Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy had known each other for the better part of three years. Meeting at 13, soon after they were both released from unspeakable situations that not even their adoptive parents, Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus, knew of, they became quick friends. "Opposites attract" was what Rachel Phantomhive always said, before her passing, and it rang true between her cynical, shrewd son and his more cheerful, yet quick tempered, friend.

Well, boyfriend.

They'd tried out dating just over two months ago, and as they were still going strong (well, as strong as they could for 16 year old boys without a childhood), they'd figured it was time to announce it to their parents. Every month the Trancys and Phantomhives had a brunch together, so they decided it would be a well enough time to tell their parents.

_Their parents always saying  
'Boy when you grow up,  
You're gonna find a nice lady  
Make sure you act tough._

Neither of them quite knew what to expect. Sebastian, while always supportive even if it wasn't obvious to most, had, well, skewed morals, so Ciel had no idea what he'd think when he announced he was dating another boy (especially when that boy was Alois, Ciel couldn't quite tell what his father thought of the other boy). Alois, on the other hand, knew perfectly well Claude wouldn't be happy. Ciel could guess that it might get a bit ugly, it wasn't like Claude or Alois went out of their way to seem like a "happy family" whenever most people were around, but even what he saw was toned down from the normal scathing insults about the blond's past forced prostitution or whatever else, the witty retorts that often made the man angry, the blows that were given whenever he figured Alois needed to bite his tongue. Even seeing the bruises (at least, the more visible ones) and knowing how much his boyfriend struggled to sleep, Ciel didn't know fully about how much Alois just wished Claude would love him, and how much Claude wished (verbally, as well as physically) that he had never taken Alois into his home. Even knowing that telling his "father" wouldn't go well, Alois had no idea how far he would go with the Phantomhives in the house, much less when they left.

_You'll be living a life like Barbie and Ken,  
C'mon suck it up and  
Forget this nonsense'_

Claude already talked enough shit about his forced relations with the different men who thought they "owned" him, and how Alois fit quite a few gay stereotypes, especially in his choice of clothing. Having it confirmed, might just end in the worst nightmare Alois ever faced.

_But what if he wants Ken not Barbie_

The meal was going well, Claude managing to stay civil enough with Alois that Sebastian nor Ciel risked saying something they'd regret, when the two teenagers made eye contact. "Actually, Alois and I have something to say."

_Why should he have to say sorry_

At Sebastians patient and encouraging nod, he took a breath and continued. "We're actually, er, dating. Yeah, we, um, we've been for about two months now."

_Tell me do you even listen_

"Well then, I suppose congratulations are in order. We can talk about new rules of you two in the house later, but for now, let's enjoy our meal," Sebastian, ever so calmly, replied.

_To all the dumb shit you're slippin'_

Claude didn't speak for a few minutes, causing Ciel and Sebastian to shoot him warning glances. "Well, that's certainly disappointing," he eventually responded.

_We can love who we want to_

"What, that I'm gay or that I'm dating Ciel? You already find me a disappointment you old bastard, off it, would you?"

_So don't say he's not supposed to_

"Watch your _tone_ , Alois. Both, if you must know. Such a disgrace to pull such a stunt, but to pull Ciel, a respected Phantomhive, into it too? Ridiculous."

_If he loves Ken not Barbie_

"That is _enough_ , Claude. I think we should be going, Alois, would you like to spend the night?"

"Of course, if it isn't a problem!"

"Not to worry, we'd enjoy it."

"Goodnight, _Claude_. Maybe a homo will come haunt your dreams," the blond finished, before being ushered out by his boyfriend and boyfriend's father.

_He shouldn't have to say sorry_

_No, not to you,  
Not to me,  
Not to anyone, anyone, anyone  
Not to you,  
Not to me,  
Not to anyone, anyone, anyone_

Alois came to school the next week with more bruises than even the time he drank all of Claude's fancy wine, claiming he was in a biking accident. He didn't stop being affectionate with Ciel though, and he couldn't decide between loving the affection and hating the danger it put his boyfriend in.

_17 years old  
Feeling like a stranger at home  
Keeping his head down low  
Hideaway so that nobody will know  
Avoiding mom and dad  
When they're asking 'who's your girlfriend'  
'Cause lord forbid they see  
His true identity_

A year later and the two light haired teens were still dating. Sebastian had long gotten used to it, but Claude liked to pretend it didn't exist whenever he got the chance. However, since his "son" came home with a dark hickey on his neck, the beatings had been worse and only interspersed between complete ignorance of his existence. He still pretended to be less affected when the others were in the house, but any time mention of his bruises came up the man just shrugged it off.

_His parents always saying  
'Boy when will you see  
You'll be happy I know  
It's just a woman you need  
You'll be such a great Ken  
Just gotta find your Barbie  
Make sure you act like a man  
It's what you're born to be'_

It all came to a T one morning when Ciel went over to the Trancy household, to bring his boyfriend back for the dinner Sebastian was making. He opened the door to the ever-menacing Claude, looking angrier than he'd ever seen ( _looking like them when the sacrifice didn't work **shut up shut up**_ ), and Alois not in sight. Ever the proud boy, he simply stood straight and asked after him, to which the man curled his lip.

"Oh, you want to see the little _whore_? I suppose you aren't far off from one yourself, I imagine it must be difficult to lower your standards enough for someone like _him_. Or was he the only one to tolerate your presence?" Normally he'd snap back, silver tongue just as cruel when it wanted to be. Except, after a night of constant plaguing flashbacks, to the point he couldn't separate the past from reality; after he'd burnt his food this morning, the smoke smell bringing up so many memories he was left quivering on the floor until Sebastian came back from the store and could help him; after he'd just wanted his boyfriend to _keep the memories_ away and instead his wretched father had dug them back up in one foul swoop, all he could do was stand stalk still. 

And then Alois tumbled down the stairs. Eyes red rimmed, contrasting horribly with the eyebags that were even deeper then normal. Hair sticking out all over the place, not in the way it did when he slept but like it had been tugged on; a weak point to give someone an advantage. He was limping, ankle swollen and visibly red even from here, and if it weren't for the fact that they had "codes" for use in case the situation came up (often used for PTSD attacks, but there were quite a few Claude related ones as well), Ciel would've worried that the older man would've gone much further than he'd ever dared. Alas, Alois simply glared at the man and made his way over to Ciel, who supported his weight as soon as he was close enough (the younger boy didn't want to move any closer to Claude under any circumstances).

_What if he wants Ken, not Barbie?  
Why should he have to say sorry?  
Tell me do you even listen?  
To all the dumb shit you're slippin'?_

"Fucking monsters, the lot of you. Disgusting creatures," Claude mumbled as the two boys made their way down the doorsteps.

"I do believe you are the monster here, so selfish to raise a hand to your own child. We may be disgusting, but you are worth less than the ground we walk on." Ciel was losing his temper, hoping to make the man angry with him.

It worked a little too well.

_We can love who we want to  
Don't say he's not supposed to  
If he loves Ken not Barbie  
He doesn't have to say sorry_

He heard steps storm over, and had just enough time to let go of his boyfriend before hands turned him around. He got close to his face, threatening him he was sure, but he couldn't hear it through the buzzing noise in his ears, eyes fading between the man in front of him and how his ever-present suit resembled robes, how the threats were familiar enough to be carved in his skin, how his anger burned the same as _theirs_.

And then it was gone.

_No, not to you  
Not to me  
Not to anyone, anyone, anyone_

"Get. Away. From. My. Son." Sebastian was holding Claude tightly, anger burning just as dangerously in his eyes as Ciel scrambled away and Alois tried to comfort him, between the pain radiating from his ankle. "Listen here you absolutely loathsome cockroach, you will _never_ put a hand on either of these boys again, or rest assured you will never put a hand on _anything_ again."

_Not to you  
Not to me  
Not to anyone, anyone, anyone_

"Now, you will let us leave peacefully, you will allow Alois to stay under my care for as long as I see fit. Otherwise, you shall live a hell on Earth worse than these boys could ever imagine. You've met Lau and Soma, yes?" It was no secret that Ciel had ties to various crime lords, Alois did too, after all, but the Phantomhive "family friends" were certainly more loyal to the young boy. Lau and his assistant, Ran Mao, may seem like simple drug dealers, but there's been whispers of the many people who have dared try and cross them. Soma, an Indian nobleman who'd come to London with his servant Agne, wasn't very much a _criminal_ , per se, but he was fiercely protective of Ciel, and Agne clearly wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. Those weren't even the worst, so Claude relented, storming back into his house and letting the other man take the boys.

_No, No  
He doesn't have to say sorry  
No, No  
He's never gonna say sorry_

Sebastian didn't call Lau and Soma, hesitant to interrupt their busy schedules when it wasn't so necessary, but he did call some other friends. The ditzy Mey-Rin, explosive Bardroy, and naive Finnian were exactly the ones who could distract the boys from that morning, and their past.

_He's always wanted Ken not Barbie  
He never ever has to say sorry  
And nobody is gonna listen  
To all the dumb shit you're slippin'  
We can love who we want to  
Don't say he's not supposed to  
He'll always love Ken not Barbie  
And he doesn't have to say sorry  
To you_


End file.
